


Homesick

by Anonymous



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Friendship, Gen, just friendship for now, might be some romance later on but I'm not clear on that, oh I'm not sure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24999004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: After his transformation into a ghost, Cole isn't sure he fits with the rest of the team
Relationships: Cole & Seliel (Ninjago)
Kudos: 5
Collections: Anon Works





	1. Prologue

It was a cold evening, the sun, growing tired but not ready to set quite yet, was milky through gray clouds, heavy with rain that was threatening to fall, Seliel was outside, enjoying the wind on her face before the storm started up and she'd have to go in.

"Hey, Seliel" she recognized the voice, but something was... off

"Cole?" she said, tentatively, turning to look in his direction, Cole gave her a tired smile "Yeah, it's me"

"You look... different, what happened?" Cole looked away "I don't want to talk about it, I just wanted to see if I could stay here, just... just for a bit"

"Of course" said Seliel, concern evident in her voice, above them, the thunder rumbled, both of them looked up, eyeing the sky nervously "you should come inside" Seliel started towards her home, Cole following close behind.

"Thanks, Seliel, your a life saver"

Seliel smiled, "don't mention it"


	2. Conversation

"I just... need somewhere to stay until it all blows over" 

Seliel sat across from him at the dining room table, "you... haven't told your dad?"

Cole looked ashamed, "I get it, I'm his son, he-he deserves to know, but-" Cole sighed, looking down at his transparent, green-tinged hands, "I don't know how this'll affect him"

"Well, I guess I'm not one to lecture you" Seliel sipped from her hot coco, waiting for Cole to respond, but the only sound that filled the silence was the rain hammering against the roof, punctuated by grumble of thunder, far louder now that the storm was upon them.

"Well, it's nice to see you agai-" Cole cut her off "I died, Seliel" his voice was weak, vulnerable, if ghosts could cry, he would've been in tears, but as it is he only stared ahead, looking lost and scared

Seliel hesitated, not sure how to handle the normally stoic ninja's new found emotion, and then, carefully, she reached forwards, taking his hand, "hey... it's alright"

"I can't touch water, Seliel, water" he waved his unoccupied hand towards the window for emphasis, drawing her attention to the storm raging outside, "you think no one will take advantage of that?"

"I'm a liability Seliel" said Cole, "if Nya, or Zane or Kai or Jay or FSM forbid Lloyd gets hurt because of me, because I can't touch water, because I can't even hold things reliably, I'd never forgive myself"

"If I'm around to forgive myself" he added, squeezing her hand until his phased right through, Seliel got up an walked around the table, putting an arm around Cole's shoulder and not letting her face change when she touched nothing "Cole, I understand, but you don't have to give up, we can work through this, work around your limitations and with your new strengths, you can stay here, you helped me once, and I want to help you, but you can't run from your problems"

Cole relaxed slightly, the ghost of a smile lingering around his lips, "I-I'm not giving up, I'm not running away... but, thanks, Seliel, I'll talk to them soon, I promise, I just... need some time to sort things out first"

Seliel nodded "and your always welcome here, old friend"

"I can't thank you enough, Seliel"

Seliel smiled, looking away shyly, "it's getting late, should I show you to the guest room?"

Cole nodded, he was very tired, "I would love that"

"Follow me, then" Seliel left the dining room, leading him down the hall and to a door to the right, Cole stifled a yawn, stepping inside, "night" he said, to worn out to put any false cheer in his voice

"goodnight" responded Seliel

Cole nodded and closed the door behind him, leaving Seliel to go to her own room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so soon! Look at that! well, don't expect that to become a pattern, but I will do my best ^^


	3. Chapter Two

Cole didn't sleep properly that night, the noise of the storm failing to distract him from his own thoughts, and so, that morning he dragged himself out of bed, and into the dining room, if anything, less rested then he had been the night before.

Seliel looked up at him from her meal and waved, "goodmorning" 

Cole forced a smile, sitting across from, "mornin'" he said, trying and failing to force some cheer in his voice, Seliel's dad put a plate in front of him "Finally awake, I see"

"It's been a long month" Cole said, before tucking in to his meal, trying to avoid a conversation

Seliel narrowed her eyes but decided not to push it, standing as she finished her meal, "I'm going to train a bit" she glanced at Cole, who looked away, "You can join me when your done"

She blushed, "you know, if you want, I mean"

_____________________________

Seliel struck, and Cole fell to the ground.

"Oh, better luck next time, amiright?"

Cole accepted he proffered hand, blushing.

This had been their fifth spar of the day, and the fifth time Seliel had wiped the floor with him.

He was loosing his edge.

He got into position for a rematch, but Seliel frowned, "hey... you seem pretty out of it... you sure you don't want to stop for today?"

Cole thought about arguing, but his ghostly muscles protested at the thought of continuing.

"Sure"

**Author's Note:**

> yo, just thought we needed more if this, I'll try to update regularly, thanks you reading and please leave a comment!


End file.
